


Provence

by justlookingvmca



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlookingvmca/pseuds/justlookingvmca
Summary: My completely fictional take on where Scott was after his week of training at Gadbois.





	1. Chapter 1

The taxi pulled up to the curb outside the international departures terminal, in front of the Air France sign. Scott pulled out his wallet, and handed his credit card to the driver. The driver processed the transaction, and handed him back his card.

  
He exited the car and stepped onto the curb. The driver opened the trunk, took out his suitcase, and handed it to Scott. “Have a safe flight sir”. “Thank-you”, answered Scott.  
He walked towards the revolving glass door and stepped inside. Walking with the motion of the door, he stepped into the terminal and headed to the Air France ticket counter area. He went up to one of the kiosks to process his passport and retrieve his boarding pass information. AF 345 was scheduled to depart at 5:10 pm from gate A55, and would be arriving at Paris Charles de Gaulle the following morning at 6:00 am. It was 2:30 pm, boarding was at 4:15 pm so he had plenty of time to pass through security.

  
He headed to the lineup for security. He emptied his pockets, and placed his carry-on bag and phone, into one of the bins. He removed his shoes, and put these into another bin. He pushed the bins toward the rollers, where they were rolled onto the conveyor belt so that they could be inspected under the scanner. Scott waited for his turn to be motioned through the scanner by the airport security agent. He went through without a hitch, retrieved his belongings, and headed to gate A55. He searched for a seat, and settled for one next to the window where he could look out at the gate. He pulled out his phone and connected to the free airport Wi-Fi.

  
A notification popped up on his screen. Tessa had posted a picture on Instagram tagged at a vineyard in Provence-Alpes-Cote d'Azur. She looked so happy in her sundress, straw hat in hand, and wearing one of her many pairs of Bonlook sunglasses. Scott smiled to himself, knowing that he would be reunited with his best friend in a matter of hours. He had spent the last week at a skating competition at the Pierrefonds Arena, and coaching junior teams at Gadbois. As fulfilling as this was for him, he still felt like a little piece of himself was missing.

  
“This is a boarding announcement for passengers seated in rows one through fifteen. Please head to the gate agent with your passport and boarding pass available”. Scott got up and lined up for the door. He handed the gate agent his boarding pass and passport, which she scanned and handed back to him. He went through the door to hallway which lead up to the plane. He reached the plane, and took a right down the aisle towards seat 13C. A window seat. Once seated, he placed his carry-on under the seat in front of him, plugged in his phone, buckled his seatbelt and settled in the for overnight flight.

Scott woke to the smell of fresh coffee. A flight attendant came up the aisle with a beverage cart. “What would you like to drink sir?” “I would like a coffee with 3 creams.” Scott replied. The attendant handed him his coffee in a ceramic mug, along with a napkin. “Enjoy your coffee sir, we will be landing in around an hour.” “Thank-you”, Scott replied and proceeded to drink his coffee.

  
The plane landed at 5:57 am, just about on schedule. Scott headed to the luggage carrousel, and waited for his suitcase. After retrieving it, he headed to the busses. He boarded the bus that would take him to Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur, which was a roughly four and a half hour ride. He settled into a seat at the back of the bus, and promptly went back to sleep. Sleep on a plane or on a bus wasn’t ideal, and he didn’t feel well rested. But it was all worth it, just to see the look on Tessa’s face when he surprised her with his visit. He had planned everything meticulously with Jordan, who was the only one who knew his plans. It was hard to keep the surprise from Tessa, considering their 5-times a day Facetime calls.

  
Scott woke up when the bus pulled into the terminal in the commune of Bonnieux, located in the Vaucluse department in the Provence-Alpes- Côte d'Azur region. Luckily the rental property La Magnanerie was only a kilometer from the village. It was a beautiful 3 bedroom house, which was secluded enough to give Tessa and her family some privacy for their vacation. It was set on a vast expanse of land, surrounded by vineyards and cherry trees, with a pool in the garden. The brick house with blue shutters, and beige window sills was a perfect setting for Tessa’s Instastory, reminiscent of a scene from Beauty and the Beast. The views of Mont Ventoux were majestic, as were the surrounding villages of Lacoste, Roussillon, Gordes.

  
Scott was able to walk to the house through the quiet streets of the village, passing the market on his way. The market where Tessa went daily on her quest for great coffee and pain au chocolat. As he neared the house, he grew more nervous with excitement. He couldn’t understand why he would be nervous, this was Tessa, his Tess after all. The love of his life, his grounding force, and soulmate. He could hear voices coming from inside the house through the open windows. He went around to the side door, and knocked on the glass.

  
The sound of a chair being pushed back from a table was heard, and then footsteps approached the door. It was opened by Tessa, who couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw who was standing there. “Oh my god!” she shrieked, “what are you doing here?” Scott couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked, her brown locks a little shorter than the last time he had seen her. Her gorgeous green eyes open so wide, and brimming with tears of happiness. She flung her arms around his neck, and leaned up to press her lips to his. After what seemed like 10 minutes, they parted, and Scott answered “just taking a stroll through Bonnieux, and thought I’d surprise you. I missed you so much, and really wanted to experience Provence with you a little bit. It certainly doesn’t disappoint.”

  
Jordan and Kate watched this little exchange in the background, warm smiles on their faces. So pleased to have had the last week with Tessa, and extremely happy for her that she would get to spend time away from work for the first time in six months with Scott.


	2. Utah

Boarding pass and passport in hand, Tessa took an Instastory and added a tag for “@scottmoir14”, with an arrow pointing left. They were waiting to board their flight from Pierre Elliott Trudeau International Airport en route to Salt Lake City International Airport in Utah. They were on their way to a co-sponsored Visa Canada and USA event at the Stein Eriksen Lodge in Park City. This event was to showcase Olympic Champions.

The Stein Eriksen Lodge being a luxury 5-star European ski lodge, surrounded by spectacular views of Deer Valley Resort. Tessa and Scott were going to attend meetings for the first day, being the featured speakers. 

They checked in to the hotel at 9 pm, after a 45 minute taxi ride from the airport. The elegant lobby had high ceilings, and was made out of dark wood and stone. It was decorated in a ski lodge style, and had two grand wooden staircases on either side of the elevator. The chandelier above the elevator illuminated the painting of a skier on the stone wall. 

“Here are your key cards, you will be in room 226. Enjoy your stay and if there’s anything that you need, please do not hesitate to contact the concierge, and we will take care of it right away.” The friendly blonde front desk clerk said as she handed a key card to each of them.

“Thank-you.” Said Scott as Tessa echoed his words. They turned, and the porter led them towards the elevator, their two suitcases safely loaded onto the trolley. He pushed the button to call the elevator. It dinged, and Tessa and Scott walked inside. The porter pushed the button for the second floor, and the doors closed. The elevator started to move, and within seconds it buzzed signaling their arrival on the second floor. The doors opened, and Tessa stepped out into the hallway, followed by Scott who guided her gently with a hand placed on her lower back. They turned left and headed down the hallway toward their room. Tessa inserted her key card, and opened the door.

The simple but elegant room featured a king-size bed, made up with a white blanket, grey pillows, and a fur spread across the bottom of the bed. At the top of the bed there was a headboard made out of a dark-stained wood. The bedside tables matched the headboard, each having matching lamps with white lampshades. There was a stone fireplace, with two pewter elk sculptures on the wood mantle. 

“What a beautiful room,” said Tessa, as she opened the drawers of the dresser peering inside. “I’ll take the top two drawers, and you can have the bottom two.” 

“Thanks sweetie” replied Scott. He walked over to the double doors leading out the private balcony, and opened the door on the right. Stepping outside, he was delighted to discover that they had a large hot tub. “T honey, check this out!” She joined him on the balcony, wrapped her arms around him from behind, and sighed with happiness. “We will definitely have to make use of this during our stay” she said.

The following morning, Tessa posted an Instastory showing the view from their hotel room. Although not outright mentioning that she and Scott were sharing a room, some members of the VM fandom deduced that there were footsteps in the background that did not belong to Tessa. Other members thought that they found Scott on the live feed from the hotel, standing on a balcony overlooking the ski hill.

The morning session of the event, featured Tessa and Scott on the panel, where they discussed their road to the PyeongChang Olympics. They were seated alongside Oksana Masters, a Paralympic American cross-country skier. After the session, Tessa snuck away for a hike up the ski hill. She was amused, and posted an Instastory stating that her friends would be amazed that she was out hiking. She went to her room to change into a royal blue skirt with matching top, which had black, yellow, and white stripes across it. 

Lunch was served and consisted of a garden salad, with poached salmon on a potato puree. For dessert, there was a choice between chocolate mousse, or strawberry and rhubarb cobbler. Tessa opted without hesitation for the chocolate mousse. Scott chose the cobbler. 

After lunch, they posed for pictures with the other athletes, then checked out of the hotel. Their flight was leaving at 3:34 pm, so they had to be there not long after lunch.  
The flight arrived at Pearson International Airport at 11:12 pm. They were met by a driver who took them to their rented Airbnb. Tessa’s order of Garlic-Lime Chicken from hellofresh.ca was there waiting for her. She responded to their Instagram post the following day.

“hellofreshca – Our Garlic-Lime Chicken is a delightful dish with a kick! We’re pairing it with cooling avocado-tomato salsa and “elote”, the Mexican-style corn on the cob that’s popular in the streets of Mexico.   
Tessavirtue17 – I made this last night and it’s my new favourite! I’m obsessed. Great work, @hellofreshca team!  
Hellofreshca - @tessavirtue17 – Thanks for the love!”

Friday morning’s rays of sunshine woke Scott up. He blinked lazily and readjusted his left arm, which was supporting Tessa’s neck. His right hand was intertwined with Tessa’s left-hand. Even in sleep, they adopted their signature pinky handhold. He was so content, and looking forward to a relaxing birthday weekend at the lake. He intended to make the most of the last days of summer, with Tessa by his side and other family members. Work on their Thank-you Canada tour was to ramp up in Montreal the day after Labour Day, on Monday the 4th of September.


End file.
